There is a relative paucity of information with regards to mechanism of anesthetic action, allergic drug reactions during anesthesia, and the effects of anesthesia on immune response. Therefore, it is proposed to hold a meeting to provide a review, an update, and future directions for research on these topics by international experts in these fields. The meeting is entitled "Frontiers in Anesthesia - Allergy, Immunology, and Mechanism of Anesthetic Action". It is scheduled to be held on June 10-12, 2000, at Niagara On The Lake, Ontario, Canada. It is one of the Satellite Meetings of the World Federation of Societies of Anesthesiology (WFSA). The meeting will be attended by participating anesthesiologists from throughout the world. The goal of this meeting is to stimulate scientific enquiry by presentation of an update of the experimental and clinical aspects of anesthesia pertaining to the topics of allergy, immunology and the mechanism of anesthetic action. The session on "mechanism of anesthetic action" will cover experimental models and theories of anesthetic action of volatile agents. The mechanism of action of intravenous induction agents will explore the role of receptor types, sites, and their specificity for anesthetic action. The effects of anesthesia on neuro-integrative function, and adrenoceptor modulation will also be explored. The session on "anesthesia and immune response" will explore the topics of anesthesia induced immunomodulation, perioperative cytokine alterations, blood transfusion and tumor metastasis, impact of HIV on anesthesia practices in developing countries, and the role of anesthesia in perioperative infections. The session on "allergy and anesthesia" will discuss the pathogenesis and diagnosis of perioperative allergic drug reactions, newer insights into latex allergy, anaphlactoid reactions and volume expanders, and anesthesia in patients at risk of hypersensitivity reactions.